


The One with the Reunion Special

by Hiway202



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family Reunions, Future Fic, More characters to come, More relationships to come, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: The Friends are back, but now it's their kids facing tough challenges in life and hanging out. What can happen?Just a little note, I've seen most episodes of Friends, but not all, so if I mess up… That's probably why. I'll try my best. :P





	The One with the Reunion Special

"Olivia Tribbiani!" Forty-five year old Joey Tribbiani yelled after his seven year old daughter. She had just dumped her daddy's drink all over his lap and he wasn't too happy about that. Olivia giggled as her dad chased her around the appartment before running into her room that previously belonged to Rachel, Ross, and Chandler. The last time she saw them was in 2010 with the reunion that Monica planned.

She was upset about that because she loved hearing Phoebe telling all her funny stories and singing her funny songs. Olivia's favorite was Smelly Cat.

Joey gave up on getting his daughter to apologize to him. It just wasn't going to happen. She was stuborn. She got that from her mother.

Her mother, Beth, broke up with him because of that stuborness, but Joey chose not to talk about it. Olivia never even got to know her mother.

Joey sat down and looked through his mail for the day. Water bill, electric bill, bill for something he didn't even know. Finally, one caught his eye. It was an invite from Chandler and Monica. He hadn't seen them in forever. They had promised that after they moved out of the appartment across the hall that they would keep in touch, but that just didn't happen. They we're occupied with their twins and then later, triplets.

Ross and Rachel had ended up getting married and had two more kids, while Phoebe and Mike also had two kids of their own. Frank Buffay had suddenly gotten rich and with his money he used it to get him and his wife two more kids.

Joey checked the date on the invitation. It was this Saturday. That was three days away. He picked up the phone and called Monica. He wanted to tell her that he could make it.

After he made the call he got his daugher to come out of her room. When he told her about the invite, she jumped with joy.

"Really? I get to see Monica and Ross again? What about Phoebe? Do you think I'll see her too?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Yay!"

Olivia went to sleep that night filled with excitement.


End file.
